Grace
Grace is a 2006 drama brickfilm by Robinson Wood. It follows the story of Travis, a man who will do anything to win the coveted Phoenix Badge.Grace on YouTube It was an entry into the Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest and ultimately won first place.Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest results page Plot Atop a rooftop, Travis and Cecil fight. While Cecil is on the ground, Travis leaps at Cecil, but Cecil rolls out of the way, and Travis falls off the edge of the rooftop, barely holding on. He begs for Cecil to help him up, but Cecil only responds "You won't die, Travis." Travis falls, screaming, and Cecil walks away. Fabron is on the phone, talking to Darcy. Darcy attempts to buy something from Fabron for millions of dollars, but Fabron refuses, asking "Are human lives worth so little?" Before hanging up, Darcy states "I will make this happen, with or without your cooperation." Travis awakes, his torso and arm now encased in mechanical enhancements. Fabron is with him. Travis is furious at Cecil, but Fabron attempts to placate him, saying there's nothing he can do if he doesn't have any evidence. Travis talks with Noah about the current holder of the Phoenix Badge, a man named Chad. Cecil approaches and asks about the badge, clearly eager to take the badge. Noah is taken aback, saying "You have to kill to get it." Cecil responds that the Phoenix Badge commands respect, glory and fame: it's worth anything. As Cecil leaves, Noah mutters: "Fame? I only see shame in brutality." Fabron records a personal diary, revealing that the suit that Travis now has grafted into his body is the same project that Darcy wants to buy. Fabron expresses concerns about the suit's potential militaristic uses. Later that night, Travis goes to a club to challenge Chad. Chad, hyped up, asks the crowd "SHALL I KILL THIS ONE?" Travis and Chad fight. Thanks to his suit, Travis has the upper hand, and beats Chad to a pulp. He takes the Phoenix Badge, and the crowd cheers. As he leaves the club, Travis is greeted by Darcy. Darcy offers Travis fame and money, for only a small percentage of Travis's winnings. He asks Travis if there is a quiet place to talk, and Travis takes him to Fabron's house. Darcy delays a moment to grab a briefcase from his car, and Travis goes inside, running into Fabron. Fabron distastefully notes the badge on Travis's chest. Travis assures Fabron that he didn't kill Chad. Fabron responds. "Only a killer can keep the badge. Your glory lies in who you are, not in how you perform. A glorious warrior shows grace, even to those who do not." Darcy shoots Fabron through the window. As Travis runs outside to confront Darcy, he runs into Cecil, who is also carrying a gun. Cecil demands the badge. Travis and Cecil fight. The gun is knocked aside, near Fabron's body. Darcy approaches Fabron and mocks him. Finally, Travis takes off the Phoenix Badge and drops it at Cecil's feet. Cecil, distracted, grabs the badge. Travis returns to Fabron and picks up the gun. Cecil attacks Travis again. Travis threatens Cecil with the gun, yelling "MURDERER!" Fabron's words echo in Travis's head, and Travis knocks out Cecil with the butt of his gun. Darcy, carrying a copy of the suit, shoots Travis in the back. Darcy gloats over Fabron. Just as Darcy is about to tie up a few loose ends, Travis and Cecil exchange looks. Travis passes Cecil his gun, and Cecil shoots Darcy. As Darcy falls back, he shoots Cecil. Travis and Fabron awake in a medical center, looked over by Noah. Later, as the sun sets, Travis asks for Fabron's forgiveness. Fabron gives it, saying "The grace you showed to Cecil surpassed that required of ordinary heroes." Cast * Robinson Wood as Travis * Nathan Dunlap as Cecil * Peter Wood as Fabron, Noah * Nathan Snow as Darcy * Andrew Beach as Chad * Dave Wood as Gang Vocals * Paul Wood as Gang Vocals * Jon Wood as Gang Vocals Crew * Robinson Wood - Director, animator, editor, composer * Joshua Leasure - Gun sound effects Awards Grace was nominated for every category in the 2006 Brickfilming Achievement in Motion Picture Arts awards, including two Best Voice Acting nominations for Nathan Snow as Darcy and Peter Wood as Fabron.2006 BAMPA Nominee Thread2006 BAMPA Winners Thread |- | colspan="1" rowspan="8"|2006 | colspan="1" rowspan="8"|Brickfilming Achievement in Motion Picture Arts |Best Film |Nominated |- |Best Animation |Won |- |Best Cinematography |Nominated |- |Best Screenplay |Nominated |- |Best Sound Design |Nominated |- |Best Visual Elements |Nominated |- |Best Score |Nominated |- |Best Voice Acting Performance |Nominated |- References Category:Contest-winning brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Award-winning brickfilms Category:Award-nominated brickfilms Category:Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest brickfilms Category:Brickfilms Podcast brickfilms Category:Brickfilms featured in the Bricks in Motion documentary Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Drama brickfilms